Tomato
by Enkou Sokugetsu
Summary: "I'm gonna shove a tomato down his damn throat!" If Antonio had received a penny for every time he had thought it while cleaning up the nth mess that Romano rascal had made, he'd be rich enough to buy half of his brothers' territories. Spamano, Yaoi


_**Author:**_ Enkou Sokugetsu  
><em><strong>Title:<strong>_ Tomato  
><em><strong>Fandom: <strong>_Hetalia  
><em><strong>Genre: <strong>_pointless, short and hinting. Not even worth being called PWP  
><em><strong>Characters:<strong>_ Antonio (Spain) x Romano (South Italy)  
><em><strong>Pairings:<strong>_Antonio x Romano (Spamano)  
><em><strong>Rating:<strong>_ T/M? A kiss, some violence but not descriptive. And a suggestive sentence at the end, basically?  
><em><strong>Summary:<strong>_ "I'm gonna shove a tomato down his damn throat!" If Antonio had received a penny for every time he had thought it while cleaning up the nth mess that Romano rascal had made, he'd be rich enough to buy half of his brothers' territories. [Shonen Ai, Yaoi, Plotless]  
><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>_ Hetalia is not mine. But I'm Italian, heck, this must count as something, right? :D  
><em><strong>Special Thanks:<strong>_ to my auntie, for beta-ing all my works, this included!  
><em><strong>Dedicated to:<strong>_ my auntie, a genuine lover of any Spamano goodie! :D  
><em><strong>Notes: <strong>_English is not my native language. If you spot any mistakes, please do tell me and I'll do my best to correct them!

A plotbunny bit me and I just had to write this. It's... well, pointless.

R&R, please!

_**Tomato**_

"I'm gonna shove a tomato down his damn throat!"

If Antonio had received a penny for every time he had thought it while cleaning up the nth mess that Romano rascal had made, he'd be rich enough to buy half of his brothers' territories.

But, even if such a lucky thing could never happen to him, the more he watched his protegee bite down on the juicy, red fruit, the more the believed there was something undoubtedly vicious in the way that idiot accomplished even such an trivial thing.

How he sunk his teeth in the soft pulp, how he ripped every single piece by fierce, incisive bites...

It was beyond questioning – he did it _on purpose_, that was for sure!

That stupid brat knew how he felt about him, he knew it and he liked to tease him by... sexually molesting a poor tomato.

Some day he was going to pay for it.

Indeed, Antonio's mind had definitely taken a turn for the wrong, lately. Party, he suspected it was because the bonehead's pranks had become more and more numerous, and partly because Romano had taken the habit of eating tomatoes every time they had something even just the slightest bit close to a verbal fight.

Quarrel, vicious bites, Antonio's mind getting stuck into a dirty, dark (but definitely pleasant) gutter.

Until, one day, he just couldn't take it anymore.

The Spanish watched his own arms covered in scratches and he could taste the blood trickling down the corner of his mouth, probably due to one of the many punches the Italian backstreet rat had thrown for a while.

But there_ he_ was now, hands tied behind his head and ankles secured to the bedposts to ensure him a view he didn't dislike the tiniest bit. Just a little but important thing was missing to make Antonio's picture the perfect picture.

With a slick gesture, he fetched a red, ripe tomato from the basket he had wisely prepared next to the bed, then swayed it in front of Romano's narrowed, fierce eyes.

"Open up, now, be a good boy..." mellowed the Spanish, pushing the fruit closer to his prey's lips.

"Never! Let me go, goddamned pervert!" was the flaring reply he received.

He didn't relent, though.

He moved to straddle the Italian's flat stomach, making sure to brush against his toned body as he did. He pinched his chin between thumb and finger, tugging a little to invite him to comply with his wishes. The other, however, clenched his jaw, shooting another spiteful glance at his direction.

"Let. Me. Go!"

"Sssssh, later, maybe, if you'll be good enough...now...open your mouth..."

"No!"

A brilliant idea flashed through Antonio's aroused brain, making his lips curve into an even brighter grin. He perched over, ever so slowly, to make the rascal feel every single movement and then, swiftly, seized his lips between his own.

He knew pretty well he would catch him off-guard, making him gasp just enough to make room for his own tongue.

He could see Romano's eyes widen then suddenly fly shut as a shiver shook his brawny body. He kept twirling his tongue into his heated cavity, kissing him roughly and deeply.

He even went as far as to let his hands roam around the boy's waist and about the clasp of his belt.

Then, in the blink of an eye, he parted, leaving a breathless Italian panting badly to force air into his bewildered throat.

That was his chance.

He pushed the tomato against those rosy lips and watched with pleasure his protegee bite on it out of a mere reflex caused by the shock.

"Mmmppfff...!"

He seized his necktie and tied it around the fruit, making sure it wouldn't slip out no matter how brutal the opposition.

There it was, his perfect image – the hot-blooded, rude brat bent to his will, with a bright red tomato stuck into his mouth in the guise of the most classical of gagballs.

Despite Romano's furious bites, the makeshift gag did indeed serve its purpose for the most part of Antonio's planned lovemaking: it didn't fall but when his lubed member slowly but steadily made its way into the boy's tense but needy body, eliciting from those juice-moistened lips a long, throaty moan.

_**o-O-o Owari o-O-o**_

_**Liked it? Hated it? Couldn't care any less?  
>Let me know, please!<br>**_


End file.
